Johnathan Krieg
Somewhere deep in the swamps of Florida, there is a man named Johnathan Krieg, he wears a white bloodstained T-shirt with long brown cargo pants, and a satchel at his side. He weilds an axe with furious accuracy, and he dines on all of his victims. Some people call him "The Cannibal" others know him as "The Axe Maniac" but his most commonly known name is "The Hunter". He lives in a rusted old shack in the swamps where you can hear the screams of his victims from beneath the shack. His Black, red tipped hair, and the scar across his right eye are usually the last thing people see, but those who are unlucky, gaze into the blood red eyes of the man before he begins to sink his teeth into there flesh. The accounts of survivors of his attacks range little to none, but when they tell us about him, they do so with explicit detail. They tell us that he keeps the scalps of his victims in his satchel, so he can have a snack while he sharpens his axe. Others tell of how he isn't the dumb old psycho you would expect, but more like a mad genius who is intent on killing any who cross his path. But some people say that he doesn't stay in just the woods, that some times he goes into rural districts and looks for any being that he can use to sate his hunger, from adults to little children. One person even claims he gains some sort of healing from being hurt, which may indicate that you cannot kill him. We have 2 stories from survivors of his attacks, here they are July 21st 1998, Somewhere in the Disneyland Parking Lot Survivor: Dimitri Deskov I was heading back to my car when I heard this low growl from under my car, at first I thought it was a stray dog, but then i felt a sharp pain in my leg, and I fell to the ground. I was shocked when I saw that in my leg was a large axe. Then I looked over and saw a man standing over me, his eyes were red and he had this, evil smile that sent shivers down my spine. He told me, "Don't be afraid, it will all be over soon." That's when he ripped the axe out and swung it at me. I passed out for about 3 hours or so, and when I woke up I was in the emergency room. I had multiple slice wounds and I was missing my left foot. The doctors said they found me by the swamp half dead. I am lucky to be alive as of today. October 31st 2000 in a neighborhood Near the Disney incident Survivor: Dave Frednar I was 9 when this happened, my parents had just left for dinner and my big sister was there to watch over me. I was just about to go out for trick or treating when I heard a loud smashing sound from upstairs. I ran upstairs and checked out my sisters room and the window was smashed open and my sister was gone. There was a trail of blood leading from her room to the bathroom, so I followed it towards the restroom. The door was locked so I knocked, I asked if she was in there and heard nothing. I decided to just hide in my room so I ran in there and locked the door. 5 hours later I heard a knocking at the door so i ran over and opened it hoping to see my sister but it was not my family. A man stood over me and he got to his knees and asked me if I was hungry, I was starving having not had dinner that night. So he said, "Okay go downstairs and wait for me, I'll make you dinner." So I did, and 15 minutes later he served me something that looked like steak. I started to eat and he patted my shoulder and walked away. I asked him what his name was and he looked at me with his crimson red eyes and smiled, he said, "My name is john Krieg, little man, now you have a good night okay?" He said as he picked up a bloody axe, and walked out the door, at first I thought the axe and bloody outfit was for Halloween, than I noticed something familiar on the steak, a tattoo that had my moms name in a heart. It was my sister tattoo.. © Austin Lewis You can friend me on steam here, http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198104648016/ or message me at my gmail here, johnathankreig@gmail.com I am sorry about the spelling errors i did this FOREVER ago on my ipod, and forgot my creepypasta account name aswell as password. I will be continuing this when i get the free time -Johnathan "Yang" Kreig Category:Places Category:Disappearances